Karasuno-Gumi
by SkyGem
Summary: The Karasuno Clan have been the protectors of Torono Town for generations, since it was just a small collection of houses, not worth the government's time. These are the adventures of the young boss, Sawamura Daichi, as he navigates life while attending the high school named for his family and ends up accidentally recruiting the whole volleyball team into his Clan. Vignette series


Summary: The Karasuno Clan have been the self-appointed protectors of Torono Town for generations, since it was just a small collection of houses, not worth the government's time and money. These are the adventures of the young boss, Sawamura Daichi, as he navigates life while attending the high school named for his family, and ends up accidentally recruiting the whole volleyball team into the Clan. Vignette series.

SkyGem: Hi everyone! I'm SkyGem, and this is my first fic in this fandom, so forgive me if I make any mistakes! I'd very much appreciate some concrit!

* * *

"Look, aniki! We got here in time! The match is only just starting!"

Sighing in exasperation at his underclassman's words, Daichi lightly bonked him upside the head in admonishment, asking, "How many times do I have to remind you to call me sempai when we're in our uniforms?"

Tanaka smiled sheepishly and ducked his head. "My apologies ani-I mean...sempai."

Daichi rolled his eyes.

A chuckle from Suga interrupted the two just then, grabbing their attention. "Even though they're facing a champion school, the other team seems pretty fired up," he said.

Tanaka looked back to the court at these words, sweeping a cursory glance over the team from the no-name school, before turning his attention to Kitagawa Daiichi.

Daichi, however, found his attention drawn to the kid wearing the captain's mark for the Yukigaoka team. The kid's bright, orange hair brought to mind rumours Daichi had heard about a descendant of a Cosa Nostra family from America attending school in Miyagi prefecture.

"So what are we doing, watching a middle-schoolers' match, Daichi-sempai?" asked Tanaka, turning to look curiously at him.

With one last glance at the diminutive Yukigaoka captain, Daichi turned to his friends.

"We came to watch the king of the court," replied Daichi, going on to inform them of everything he'd heard about Kitaiichi's genius setter.

Suga listened to him thoughtfully, but Tanaka's face had pulled into a scowl as he watched Kageyama Tobio interact with histeammates.

"He looks like he has a bad personality," the freshman said, and Daichi couldn't help the snort that escaped him at that.

"Are you sure you're one to talk?" he asked, taking in Tanaka's shaved head and aggressive body language.

Tanaka spluttered, looking affronted, but was interrupted before he could say a word.

Suga, ever the observant one, asked, "Isn't 'Kageyama' the name of one of the branches of the Asari family?"

"Asari family?" asked Tanaka, brows furrowed in confusion.

"An old noble family," replied Suga. "The head family has died out already, although I think one of the branch families in Kanagawa prefecture still practises the founder's sword fighting style."

Tanaka looked only more confused at this explanation. "So they're not yakuza? Then what do they matter?" he asked.

"The founder spent his youth in Italy," replied Suga. "He retired when he came back to Japan, but apparently he was deeply involved with the Italian mafia."

"Really?" asked Tanaka, eyes wide, expression excited. "Is that why we're watching out for him, Daichi-sempai?"

Daichi was quiet for a moment, watching the match, before admitting, "It is what caught my attention…but the Kageyama family has no ties to the yakuza. No matter their past, they're a civilian family now, and we must respect that. I only came here to check up on a powerful potential rival in volleyball for next year, and that's it."

Tanaka's face fell at that, looking slightly disappointed that they wouldn't be gaining any new family members.

But his attention was soon caught by the match. Despite his initial dismissal of the Yukigaoka team, Tanaka was soon cheering for their tiny orange-haired captain to beat the "pompous brat" setter of Kitaiichi.

Daichi watched the match carefully, his eyes following first Kageyama Tobio as he railed and ranted at his teammates to take the match seriously, and then Hinata Shoyou, jumping and flying across the court as if he had wings on his back, carrying his entire ragtag team of complete amateurs.

It was as if the whole match was a showdown between these two amazing athletes, their teammates only filling in as extras to their leading roles.

Both boys were flawed, but they had so much potential, and despite what Daichi had said about respecting that they were civilians, there was a possessive part of him that wanted to claim them as his own.

He hoped fiercely that they would choose Karasuno as their high school next year.

Not only would they two of them make a formidable team on the court, they would be unstoppable on the battlefield as well, with a little training.

Daichi could already see in his mind's eye exactly how they would fit into his family. And he wanted it. Badly.

* * *

SkyGem: That's it for this chapter! Sorry it was so short! The next one will be a bit longer, but I'm warning you guys now, the chapters will all average around 1-1.5k. Nothing very long. But anyways, please do leave a review and let me know what you thought. And in case any of my KHR readers were wondering, yes, I did in fact fit a tiny crossover into this chapter XD No, it probably won't be appearing ever again, so those who haven't read KHR don't need to worry.


End file.
